The Raven
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: Ichigo, Kenpachi and Grimmjow are three of the best fighters in the school, but what happens when someone even stronger shows up?
1. Chapter 1

I have been thinking of doing a story on this pair for a really long time, I really like this pair and wish there was more on them. This is kind of a Highschool fic. Hope it turns out ok. Ichigo 17, Kenpachi 18, Byakuya 18, Renji 17, Grimmjow 18, Kensei 18, Shinji 18.

The Raven

chapter 1

The orange haired boy stood next to his incredibly large friend. His hair was jet black and done up in spikes all over his head. He smiled, "I hope the new guy is strong." Kenpachi said smirking. Ichigo looked at his friend, "I dont know why you love fighting so much man, but that shit is not healthy." he said to the larger boy, "You should meet my other friend Renji. He would give you a good fight." Ichigo finished. Kenpachi looked at Ichigo with shock in his eye, "You are one of the best fighters in the school how can you not understand?!" Thats when a blue haired man came up on the other side of him, he put his hand on Ichigos shoulder, "I have to agree with him, but from what Ive heard though hes from a rich family or some shit." Kenpachi spat on the ground, "Damn I heard he was strong." Grimmjow looked at Kenpachi with a gleam in his eyes, "I never said he wasnt strong."

Ichigo said goodbye to his friends and didnt even notice the Raven haired boy walk into him, "You should be more carefull." Ichigo looked at the man with a glare, everyone backed away but started to form a circle, a mad Ichigo always drew a crowd he was always getting into fights and people had come to expect it. "Maybe you should take your own advice." came the cool respond, he hadnt even turned around to look at the orange haired boy, Ichigos anger over flowed from him as he threw a punch, but the raven haired boy was to fast, he ducked it and kicked out Ichigos legs and before Ichigo knew what had happened the boy was on top of him a knee in his chest and a hand around his throat, "You shouldnt pick fights with people you dont know."

Ichigo stared up into grey eyes full of indifference. Everyone stared slackjawwed at the scene until Kenpachi stummbled onto the scene, "Well what do we have here, did you get beat Kurosaki?" said the mountian of a boy. He was laughing in joy and everyone started to backup even further, nobody liked that sound, it was the same laugh as last year when Kenpachi had discovered Ichigo and the two where evenly matched. "I think this is going to be fun." without taking his hand from around Ichigos throat the raven looked up at Kenpachi, "I would rather not wish to fight you here, but I will fight you given I dont seen to mave a choice." Kenpachi was estatic, "After school today meet me at the park down the street." he said then walked away. "Please do not try to attack me again when I get up." the raven said as he stood up, brushed the dirt and dust off of his clothes, he wore a black t shirt with a black and white flannel shirt and black skinny jeans. Ichigo saw the boys incredible leg muscles through his jeans and shook his head. This guy was incredible. It was like he wasnt even trying. He looked away from the boy and got up and walked away.

The word was all over school before the next period had even started, "Did you hear the new kid beat Kurosaki? Then Zaraki said he wanted to fight him after school!" Grimmjow almost laughed, "Ichigo couldnt lose to some new kid." he said boredly, until one of the boys pulled out their cell phones and played the video of the scene from earlier, the long haired fair skinned boy with his hand around Ichigos throat, Grimmjow stopped what he was doing and watched the video with wide eyes and a open mouth. He couldnt believe Ichigo had been beaten in a fight that quick. He shook his head and decided to finish his work and ask Ichigo about it at lunch.

Ichigo sat in his usual spot in the cafeteria waiting for his friends, when Grimmjow showed up with some girl he had just met, "So what was this morning all about my orange haired friend?" He asked Ichigo while the girl was finding it hard to keep her hands off of the blue haired boy. He still didnt know how Grimmjow managed to have such a big fan club while fighting was frowned upon. The city was and always will be a mystery to him. He watched as the raven haired boy who beat him earlier and a silver haired boy walked into the cafeteria and sat next to a blonde boy with shoulder length hair, Ichigo knew them, they studied martial arts together, and though Shinji would never admit it he was one of the best in the class, only to be defeated by the silver haired boy Kensei. Kensei was the number one ranked martial artist in the entire country and not even Kenpachi would fuck with him.

Ichigo shot a glare at Grimmjow and then said, "Shut the fuck up. He caught me off guard. I didnt expect him to that fast." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Yeah right." and turned his attention to the little blonde haired girl sitting next to him. Thats when Kenpachi sat down next to Ichigo, "I cant wait to fight him." he sounded giddy. Grimmjow looked at the little blonde girl sitting next to him and then over at a black haired boy that had just walked in he had shoulder length black hair and peircing green eyes. "You can go now." Grimmjow said to the blonde who at to stunned to move, "Did you hear me? Get the fuck outta here." he said forcefully.

Ichigo wasnt like Grimmjow, he never really found women attractive. Kenpachi didnt care about sex at all but that never stopped him from sticking his dick in anything that moved. He had a three year old kid at home and Ichigo never knew who the mom was since the girl had pink hair, he wasnt sure if Kenpachi even knew who the mother was, but she was the only thing Kenpachi loved and everyone knew it. Sometimes it was like the three where born in the wrong era, they each had a warrior spirit, as his father put it.

The bell had rung signaling the end of the day and half of the school was at the park when the new guy, his name was Byakuya Kuchki, showed up. Kenpachi took off his shirt and took his stance. Byakuya looked at him with the same look he had given Ichigo earlier, that cold indifferent stare with those deep grey eyes. He took his stance but everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. He fought with open palms. Kenpachi laughed, "Well what are you waiting for?" came the cold voice. Kenpachi rushed in, swinging like a mad man, everyone went wide eyed as the new guy dodged every single punch, got inside Kenpachis guard, and hit him in the chest with his open palm.

Kenpachi fell to his knees blood dripping from his mouth. He looked up at Byakuya and then he passed out. No one could believe what they saw, Kenpachi Zaraki, beaten with one hit, and not even a punch. Kensei and Shinji came up to Ichigo, "Hes one hell of a fighter." Shinji said, "But you already knew that didnt you." he said still straight faced, "Hes a lot stronger then he seems." Kensei said, and they walked away leaving Grimmjow and Ichigo to carry their mountian of a friend to his house.

When Ichigo got home his thoughts where plauged by the stare of those grey eyes. The indifference was merely a mask that he wore well. Underneath it Ichigo could feel the sorrow and lonliness. He had the ability to feel how a person felt when fighting them. He know how excited Kenpachi was when he fought him last year, he knew how indiferent Grimmjow was when he beat him over the summer. He could feel the loneliness radiating from the raven haired boy. It made him fell sad that anyone could fell like that.


	2. Chapter 2

The Raven

chapter 2

Kensei was sitting on a ledge outside of the school lost in thoughts. Shinji walked up and sat down next to him, "Are you going to say anything to Shuuhei?" he asked calmly, Kensei stared at him, "How did you know?" Shinji looked at the silver haired boy. "Well 1. you are staring at him now, and 2. Its pretty obvious he feels the same way, its painfully obvious." Kensei got that serious look in his eye, "I dont know." Shinji shook his head, "You are hopeless my friend." put his hand on Kenseis shoulder and the two stood up and walked to class.

Ichigo and Grimmjow stood against a wall near the door waiting to see if Kenpachi would show up today, everyone had heard about how the new guy beat him with one punch, Ichigo was sure he had broken a rib or something but Kenpachi refused to go to the hosptial.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who was looking at the green eyed boy from yesteday. "I dont know why, but I want him." Grimmjow said looking back at Ichigo. Ichigo laughed, "Then go get him, Im sure it wouldnt be hard. At least not for you anyway." Ichigo said jokingly. As it was Grimmjow had a look of determiation in his eyes and decided that he must have that boy. So he walked up to the boy and introduced himself. "Hi, im Grimmjow." said the blue haired boy. The green eyed boy smiled, "Im Ulquiorra." he said with a a smile that almost broke Grimmjows heart, "You want some company?" he asked, "That would be nice." said Ulquiorra. Then they walked off leaving Ichigo by himself.

Sitting with his back to a tree reading a book was Byakuya Kuchiki. He enjoyed getting lost in a book, it was relaxing. He was able to let his mask down for at least a little while. It was strenuious keeping up his cold hard mask of indifference. He hated every second of it, but he was the heir to his grand fathers company and the future head of the Kuchiki family. He could not afford to have emotions. At least thats what he had been taught all his life. He had been born for one reason, to take over the company, but then his parent died and his grand father will hold onto the company until he graduates from college. "Why cant I do something I want to do." he said out loud to himself. Then got lost back in his book

Ichigo walked to his first class, and sat in the back of the room. He didnt really pay attention. He just stared out the window thinking about his friends and those grey eyes. He didnt know why he couldnt get those grey eyes out of his head. He put his head down on his desk and attempted to take a nap. He wasnt the best student and most teachers just gave him barely passing grades so they could just move him up and get him out of the class room. They all thought Ichigo was some kind of delinquant, he just had anger issues, he wasnt like Grimmjow or Kenpachi. They fought for the sake of fighting.

Byakuya was still sitting under the tree when he noticed the time, he thought about getting up and going to class, but he was already smarter then most of the teachers. He pulled out his Ipod and put on the new Foo Fighters album and went back to reading his book. Chocolate eyes invading his thoughts he riped his headphones off and slamed his book closed. This is bullshit, he thought to himself. Why is this happening, he thought smacking his forhead with the palm of his hand. "Why is he making me feel." he almost started crying but then the mask of indifferance was up and he walked to class.

Ichigo was half asleep when he heard the door open an close and then someone sit a few seats over from him. He lifted his head up to find himself looking at Byakuya Kuchiki. His mouth hung open and his eyes widened and then he quickly put his head back down. He was angry that he got beat by the new kid, but after seeing him beat Kenpachi like that it didnt make him feel so bad. Thats when Mayuri Kurotsuchi asked him to stand up and introduce himself, Byakuya stood up and calmly and indifferently stated, "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, I have an adopted sister Rukia, my parents both died when I was young and I have mastered every style of martial arts in Japan, then sat back down. Ichigo looked the boy over, he could see his black skinny jeans once again showing off his leg muscles, but the hoodie he was wearing did nothing to show off his uper body. His hair fell perfectly over his face and those grey pools looked so indifferent to the world but Ichigo could see the emptiness inside. He felt it in his words.

Kensei walked from the art room to the gym he saw Shuuhei, who stopped when he saw Kensei and waited for him, they had class together and they usually walked together and worked out. "How have you been today Kensei?" said Shuuhei, his inky black hair falling into his face, "Oh ive been ok, how about you Shuuhei?" The bigger, silver haired by said. The smaller boy smiled, "Ive been good, thank you for asking." they went to the gym warmed up and started their exercises. After the class was over they had to take shower, Kensei was very musclar and it took everything Shuuhei had to not look, but then he was the only one in the shower when a group of boy walked in. "Well look what we have here guys, a little fairy boy." Shuuhei tried to ignore them in hopes they would leave him alone, thats when one of them pushed him up against the wall and started kissing his neck, "What dont you like it fairy?" the other two said mocklying, "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Shuuhei screamed, and just like the boy who had grabed him was on the ground unconsicious and the silver haired boy was there, he wrapped a towel around him and asked him if he was ok, then looked back at the other two boys with a fire in his eyes and suddenly the where scared. Kensei moved so fast Shuuhei could barely even see it, he grabed one of the boys by the collar and head butted him. The other one tried to run but Kensei was faster, he tackeled him into the lockers and started hitting him repeatedly.

When all the would be tough guys where unconsious Kensei walked back into the shower room and picked Shuuhei up, still wrapped in a towel, he grabbed his clothes and carried him to the nurses office. Shuuhei was crying holding onto Kenseis' grey muscle shirt face burried into his collarbone. He walked into the nurses office her Ms. Unohas face lit up with concern. "What happened to him?" she asked quietly, Kensei set him down on one of the beds and looked at the nurse, "He was attacked in the showers, I got there just in time to save him, I may have gone a bit over board on them though." the nurse gave a concered look, where are they?" Kensei had a look of disgust on his face, "I left them unconsious in the locker room."

Once again news was all over the school, Kensei fought three guys in the locker room after they attacked his friend Shuuhei, But Shinji knew that Shuuhei was more then just Kenseis' friend. Though both of them where two damn stubborn to admit it.

Ichigo was sleeping in yet another class. Renji walked up and slamed his hand down on his desk to wake the orange haired boy up. "What the hell?!" Ichigo yells, "Class is over fool." Renji says almost out of the door. Ichigo stood up and walked out of the class room, on his way out of the door he bumped into someone, "Sorry about that." He said quietly, without even looking, "It is ok." came the cool reply, it felt like his heart fell into his stomach. He turned around to see Byakuya, whose lips curled into a little smile that Ichigo felt could stop time, but though the smile was there his eyes, those cold grey eyes still had that same look of lonliness. They hurt his heart those eyes. The deep pools of grey that Ichigo felt he could get lost in. 'what the fuck is happening to me' he though to himself.

The final bell rung and Grimmjow ran into Ulquiorra on his way out of the door, "Im so sorry cried the green eyed boy." Grimmjow looked at the small boy, "Dont worry about it." he said and helped him gather up his things. Ulquiorra was stunned, no one had ever helped him before, they stood up and Grimmjow smiled at him, Ulquorra could help but smile back. "Want me to walk with you for a bit?" Grimmjow finally asked. "if you want to." Ulquiorras enthuesiasim betrayed his words. Grimmjow didnt know why but this felt different from the other people he had been with, I think I may actually like this one, he thought to himself. Everyone stared at the green eyed boy as he walked down the hall with Grimmjow, everyone wanted Grimmjow, but here he was, the social recluse that was pretty much ordinary in every way walking him the blue haired man. He felt like a school girl with his first crush.

Ichigo sat on his bed unable to stop thinking about the smile Byakuya had given hime, but his betraying eyes were haunting him. What am I going to do? He thought to himself, he probably hates me after what happened, I cant believe I was such an asshole. If he hated me I couldnt blame him.

Kenpachi laid on his couch, with his daughter curled up in a ball in the crook of his arm, Jesus this girl, shes going to be the death of me he thought to himself. Though everyone could see the look in his eye when he talked about Yachiru, that gleam that only a father could have. Shes growing up so fast he thought to himself.

Grimmjow sat on a bench in the park, he didnt really have a home, his parents had kicked him out after he got into a fight with his dad. He didnt really care either, his parents could rot in hell for all he cared. Thats when Ulquiorra came up and sat down next to him. "What are you doing out here this time of night?" Grimmjow asked the smaller boy. "My dad." he said quietly. "What happened?" Grimmjow asked, "I dont really want to talk about it, do you mind if I just sit here with you?" Ulquiorra asked, Grimmjow smiled, "Thats no problem at all." Ulquiorra rested his head against his shoulder and Grimmjow wrapped his arm around the boy pulling him closer.

The next morning Grimmjow woke up and Ulquiorras head was in his lap, still asleep. He stroked the boys hair, it was so soft. He just sat there until the younger boy woke up and looked up at Grimmjow and blushed. "Im sorry I fell asleep on you." he said quietly. "You really need to stop apologising so much." Grimmjow said. "You dont have to be sorry, I rather enjoyed not being alone on the bench tonight." it took Ulquiorra a second to process what Grimmjow said, "Wait, did you just imply that have slept on this bench before?" Grimmjow had a look of sadness in his eyes that no one had ever seen before let alone Ulquiorra. "I sleep here every night." he said quietly. Ichigo usually lets me get a shower at his house so I dont smell all the time haha." he finished. Ulquiorra looked even sadder if Grimmjow had thought it where possible, the younger boy took Grimmjows hand and dragged him to his house, no one was home so he pulled Grimmjow in, You can take a shower here, Im sure my older brother Stark has something you could wear. Grimmjow looked down at the shorter boy and smiled, "thanks this means a lot."

Kensei sat on Shuheis house. He had been in the shower for over 25 minutes but Kensei wasnt about to tell him what to do after what happened today. He was half asleep when Shuhei came out, "You want to watch a movie or something?" he asked Kensei, the older boy smiled "I would like nothing more." he said. Shuhei sat down on the couch next to the silver haired man. "So it just occurred to me I still never said thanks for saving me." Kensei looked over at him and smiled, "I couldnt ever let anything happen to you." he said then blushed, he let it slip, now Shuhei knows. The younger boy looked back up at Kensei, the great Kensei Mugurmra was sitting on his couch blushing, this was a dream come true. He rested he head on Kenseis shoulder, "Well thanks all the same." he whispered. Kensei looked down at the inky black head, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him in to a hug, "Youre welcome." he said and the two fell asleep like that.

Byakuya sat in the cherry blossom tree outside of his bedroom window. It was always relaxing, he had let a smile slip for Kurosaki, he knew the orange haired man saw it, he saw his eyes to. His eyes betrayed him and he knew it. He smacked the branch, "I cant believe I let him make me feel again!" he screamed as if he wished to put all his emothions in a bottle and never feel anything again.


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to say thanks for all the positive feedback!

The Raven

chapter 3

It had been days and still those grey eyes filled with sadness still haunted Ichigo, and the sad smile that went with it. He didnt understand what was happening to him. He stood in front of the school, Grimmjow stood at at his side with Ulquiorra at his. The two had become almost inseprable since Grimmjow had moved into Ulquiorras house, and both of them seemed much happier. A happy Ulquiorra was a strange sight to get used to, but a happy Grimmjow, that was down right terrifiying.

It wasnt as scary as a happy Kensei though, who was happy because Shuhei as it turned out fell the same way he did, "Told you so." Shinji said to his friend, "Painfully obvious, the both of you." he said looking at the inky black haired boy and the larger silver haired boy. Kensei looked at shinji, then back down at Shuhei, and smiled at him. "That doesnt matter now." He had to settle for walking Shuhei to school for now, He had been suspended for beating those three guys unconsious. He was upset that he couldnt protect Shuhei durring school hours, but Shinji had told him he would watch after him.

Byakuya laid in the field behind the school, streched out in the grass looking up into the sky. Deep in thought, thinking about warm chocolate eyes, and his parents, his sister who lived in an all girls bording school. He was upset when his grandfather sent her there, but he come to accept it. He didnt have much of a choice anyway. Until he becomes head of the family anyway, he thought about all the ways he could family was one of the more powerful ones in the always changing economicly unstable Japan. They had maintained their power and wealth since the feudal era. His family had been warlords and wealthy bankers, that was why he had been forced to study and master every style of martial arts. His familys pride, Byakuyas pride in himself and his sister out ranked that of the familys. He laid there and smiled at all the things he would change.

At lunch Ichigo sat by himself. Gimmjow and Ulquiorra hadnt showed up and Kenpachi was still out from his fight with Byakuya. He put his head down and then ehard someone sit at his table, "I hope you dont mind." came the cold voice, "I just couldnt sit there with Shuhei talking about Kensei all the time." Ichigo nodded. "Its fine." and put his head back down and tried to fall asleep. The only problem was he couldnt, here he was sitting across from those grey eyes that had been stuck in his head. He tried not to read to much into him sitting here though, it was the only table with free seats.

Byakuya sat cross from the only person to make him feel anything in years. Not knowing what he should do he opted for silence. He took out his iPod and hit shuffle, he did not regonize the song, but he knew it was by the Sword and finished eating his food. Then the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. He tapped Ichigo on the shoulder to wake him up and then left without a word not even bothering to take his headphones out.

Ichigo didnt want to move. He was finally comfortable and half asleep, when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up to see Byakuya walking away from him, he sat mouth agape. I cant believe he actually woke up me, so I wouldnt be late ichigo thought to himself. Walking to class felt like a blur, it was as if he was in the cafeteria and then he was in his gym class. Thats when he saw his friend Ikkaku and they worked out together, working out was the only thing that took his mind off those painfilled grey eyes.

Ikkaku always worked out harder and longer then Ichigo but he could ever beat him in a fight. Both of them knew it and it made Ikkaku increasingly angrier and angrier. Ichigo always helped and puched his friend to do more of whatever exercise they where doing. Ichigo always cared more about others deep down in his heart, even if know one but his close friends could see it. Thats not the kind of stuff that bothered him, not being able to help someone is what bothered him. Seeing someone in so much visible pain yet hiding it was the kind of things that bothered him. So he wasnt talkitive durring this particular work out session. He focused on the burn of his muscles and ignored every other thing in his mind. To bad it didnt work for long, everytime he would stop, even for just a second, those grey pools filled with sadness would show up in his head again.

Byakuya was in the art room, he didnt pay attention to the teachers name, all he knew was the guy had pink hair and was incredibly annoying. Talking about perfection this and perfection that. Byakuya tuned him out and put on his headphones once more. This time he started listening to classical music, Fryderyk Chopin was one of his favorite composers and pianists. His music inspired him to draw and paint and Byakuya had become and amazing artist, though no one in his family would give him credit for it as they felt art was beneath them. They felt the life of an artist was beneath Byakuya Kuchiki. It was as if they knew him better then they knew himself, which was not the case at all. They only thought they did because they shaped him into what he is, but they did not know who he was.

Kensei sat on his couch fidgeting. He didnt like being away from Shuhei for long, he was anxious and he felt like he was going to punch another hole in the wall. There were hundreds all over his house, he lived alone not none to many people. His parents had died in a plane crash and they left him this house, which had been paid off, his inheritance money paied the bills until he could get a job. He figured he would leave now and take along time to walk to the school. It didnt work like that thought, so he decieded to go for a run, he ran and ran until he no longer knew where he was.

Kensei stopped and realized that he was outside of a bar and some guy bumped into him, "Hey watch ere yourr goin!" slurred the drunk man. Kensei spat at his feet and walked away, the drunk man pushed Kensei up against the wall, "Look you little bitch, you are going to apologise right now or.." the man didnt finish his sentence because Kensei had slipped his grip and now the guy was pinned to the wall, "You have no idea who I am and I doubt you would even if I told you my name, but I am going to anyway. I am Kensei Muguruma, the number one ranked fighter in Japan. I try not to boast but if I truly wanted to I would absolutly destroy you right now. So please, let me just be on my way." he finished and saw the hint of fear on the mans eyes, so he let the man go and decided to run back to the school, it took him awhile but he made it there in time.

Byakuya was sitting under the same tree reading a different book. Grimmjow came up to him, "I still dont know how you can fight so well yet still be good at art, and read books and shit." he said sitting down on the other side of the tree. "I was forced to." came the cold reply. Grimmjow scoffed, "You mean you where forced to fight or you where forced to learn how to fight." Byakuya closed his book, "Yes I was forced to learn how to fight, My family comes from a line of warlords and Bankers, everyone of us that is destined to become head of the family must be skilled in all aspects of bussiness and martial arts. I was forced to study every style of the art in Japan by my grand father." he finished standing up. Grimmjow was surprised, he had just heard the raven haired boy say more words then ever before. He heard the boy walk away but didnt stop him, he had to get home to Ulquiorra, the thought made him smile.

Ichigo was walking when someone walked straight into him, the two where both on the ground looking at each other, it reminded him of the first day they met. "sorry." muttered Byakuya. Ichigo gave him a surprised look, "Its um. Its ok dont worry about it," he said. "No, I wasnt paying attention, my mind was elsewhere and I need to apologize." Byakuya stated cooly. Ichigo was surprised, "I thought you would hated me." he said still on the ground, Byakuya looked at him with a look of confusion, "Why because of our little scuffle?" he asked as if that couldnt possibly be the answer, Ichigo looked at him, "Well I couldnt blame you for it." Byakuya chuckeled, "I may seem cold but I couldnt hate you for something so small like that." he said with an almost smile.

Ichigo looked at him, "Well thats a weight of my chest." he said, his face turning slightly red. "Well I should probably get going, I have to be at my grand fathers house soom." Byakuya said, Ichigo noticed he said 'Grand fathers house' instead of home. The raven haired boy stood up and offered Ichigo his hand, "Maybe we could give being friends a shot." he said hopfully. Ichigo was surprised at the boys words, "Of course." he said. He took the older boys hand and but when he got to his feet they both tripped and Ichigo ended up on top of the other boy, almost straddleing him. Both of their faces turned bright red but neither moved, it was like neither one of them could even remember how to breath. The world had stopped and they both looked at one another, there faces began to get closer and closer until sunddenly they noticed that someone was there standing over them.

Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow, with his arm wrapped around Ulquiorra, standing over them, not really sure what he was looking on. "What are you to doing?" he finally asked the two on the ground, "Do you want us to go or something?" Ichigo nodded, "Well to bad we gotta go check on Kepachi." Grimmjow responded. "If you want you can bring him, I doubt he would really care." Ichigo looked down at Byakuya, "Would you want to come?" he whispered, Byakuya thought it over, what was the worst that coulf happen? He thought to himself, he didnt trust his mouth so he nodded, Ichigos face lit up, he jumped up pulling the raven haired boy with him.

They got to Kenpachis house and when the four of them got there the first person he noticed was Byakuya, who he put his arm around and dragged into the house, Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other and went in. they found the two sitting on the couch like they had been friends forever. In truth Kenpachi just respected the man for beating him like he did. "So when are you coming back to school?" Grimmjow finally asked, Kenpachi stood up and walked over to the blue haired boy who had Ulquiorra sitting on his lap, while Kenpachi was standing Ichigo took his chance to slide over to the couch and sit next to Byakuya. The other three noticed this, and Grimmjow finnaly broke the ice, "So whats going on with you two?" he asked, as if on que both of their faces lit up bright red, "I dont really know." both of them said at the same time and then looked at each other. Ichigo getting lost in those slate grey eyes and Byakuya in his chocolate collored ones.

Kenpachi looked at Grimmjow, "Im not sure if I like this Ichigo." Grimmjow shook his head, Ichigo and Byakuya were still looking into each others eyes, it felt like time had stoped for both of them, and then Byakuyas phone rang, and just like that the cold mask of indifferance wasup again, "Hello? Ok ill be there soon, I got side tracked in school, I apologize sir. Ill be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone and stood up, "I am sorry but I have to go." Ichigo stood up to, :I uh, ill be right back guys." and the two walked out. Byakuya looked at Ichigo when they got outside, Ichigo walked with him until they got to Byakuyas grandfathers house, "Ill see you tomorrow?" Ichigo asked leaning in and warpped his arms around the older boy. Byakuya had been caught completely off guard but wrapped his arms around the orange haired boys waist, "Of course you will." he said with a smile that was just for Ichigo.

Ichigo watched a the raven haired boy walked inside the house, he heard the yelling when he opened the door and caught a glare from the old man that had opened the door. He saw why Byakuya didnt call the place home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feedback is always welcome, I hope you enjoy the story. **

* * *

The Raven

chapter 4

Byakuya sat on his window sill with his legs hanging out of the window. He was at the end of his chain and he didnt know what he was going to do. It felt like his grand father was trying to break him. He turned his head to his newest painting, he had done it over night and he was pretty proud of himself, The man wore the a black shihakusho and a white hiori, his shoulder length orange hair flowing in the wind, the sword half out of the scabbard as if he was drawing it. Thats how he saw the boy, as a warrior born in the wrong era, but then what was he, he couldnt help but think of himself the same light. No matter how many sophisticated hobbies he had he could not quench his need to train.

Ichigo did not get any sleep that night. He laid on his bed thinking of the grey eyes that only seemed to be happy for him. He thought about the mans arms wrapped around his waist, and how he smelled like cherry blossoms. His face turned bright red at the thought and he burried his face in his pillow.

Grimmjow sat on the couch with Ulquiorra and Stark, thats when it happened. Stark was asleep, Grimmjow looked Ulquiorra in his deep green eyes. He cupped the boys face in his rough calloused hands and then kissed him. He kissed him like his life depended on it. They stopped for breath and Grimmjow picked him up and carried him up to his room and laid him on the bed, "Don't s-s-stop now." stuttered Ulquiorra Grimmjow smirked, "Id never dream of it."

Kensei and Shuhei laid together on Kenseis bed, bodies tangled together, unable to tell where one of them ended and the other began. It felt like Shuheis body had been made to fit against Kenseis'. They looked each other in the eyes and when their lips met the world stoped, and it was only the two of them as the rest of the world melted away until it was just the two of them in Kenseis' bed. Rolling over so Shuhei was on straddling Kensei he started kissing him from his lips down to his chest, they continued until they where to tired to keep going. then Shuhei fell asleep in Kenseis' arms.

The next day was Kenpachis' first day back to school. Grimmjow along with Ulquiorra, Kenpachi, and Ichigo stood outside the school, "Where Byakuya?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo, "I dunno?" he said, but then something on the horizon caught his eye. "I think thats him." Kenpachi said, Ichigos head turned and his face lit up, he ran to meet the older boy and when he got to him, he sunk into his arms and never wanted to leave. Byakuyas arms wrapped around his waist and pulled the orange haired boy even closer. "Are you doing anything after school today?" came the smooth voice, Ichigo looked up, his thoat had gone dry, he shook his head to say he didnt have plans. Byakuya smiled that smile that was only for him, "would you want to come over to my grand fathers house, there is some thing I wish to show you." Ichigo nodded, "are you sure thats going to be ok with your grandfather?" he finally asked, Byakuya looked at the boy who was wrapped up in him and smiled again. "He is going to be out of town for a few days. We will not have to worry about him." Ichigo nodded, "Ok then ill meet you here after school." Ichigo nodded, and kissed the boy on the cheek.

Both of their faces where flushed red and they could feel a few sets of eyes on them. Nobody could believe what they where seeing, this was not the Ichigo Kurosaki they had come to know, and this was not the Byakuya Kuchiki that had had his hand wrapped around his throat and then defeated Kenpachi. Grimmjow had come up behind Ichigo and grabbed him by the shirt collar, "Come on lover boy if we dont get moving then we are all going to be late." Ichigo broke Grimmjows grip, looked at Byakuya whose face was still heated from the kiss Ichigo planted on his cheek, so he waved to the raven haired boy and they where on their way.

"You are really scaring Kenpachi man." Grimmjow said to Ichigo after their mountian of a friend had left them. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow in suprise, "Huh?" he said, Grimmjow laughed, "Do you even realize how obvious it is that Byakuya likes you?" Ichigos face turned bright red, "I-I-I dont know wh-what youre talking about." Ichigo managed to studder out. Grimmjow laughed, "See and its painfully obvious that you feel the same way." Grimmjow said laughing at the sight before him, here was Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the best fighters in the school blushing like a school girl over the new guy.

Byakuya sat on a tree branch with his back to the tree. Thoughts of chocolate collored eyes going through his head at a million miles an hour. He remembered when the boy had fallen on him and the way his face felt hot, the way it felt when the boy hugged him, like the boy didnt care about how he acted or who he was ment to be. All the boy wanted was for him to be happy. That was a felling he wasnt very accustomed to, he hadnt felt happy in so long he wasnt even sure what it felt like anymore, but when he felt Ichigos arms wrap around him, and the way his arms fit perfectly around his waist and how it felt like nothing else mattered more to him then this boy, he had managed to completely flip his world upside down and now he has no idea what to do.

It was lunch time and Ichigo and Byakuya were sitting next to each other both listening to Byakuyas iPod, they found that they had similar tastes in music. Thats when Gimmjow and Ulquiorra sat down across from them, "Well if it isnt the happy couple." said Grimmjow, he said it seriously but Ichigo could see the laughter in his eyes. Kenpachi took a seat on the other side of Ichigo and laughed, "Like I said Grimm, Im not sure if I like this Ichigo, he looks soft." he said jokingly. Grimmjow snorted, "half the school is already talking about the hug he gave his boyfriend this morning." and everyone but Byakuya and Ichigo started laughing histerically, but Ichigo and Byakuya both looked at the ground and their faces turned red.

When they looked up at each other their faces where still red, and they both quickly looked away from each other. Grimmjow noticed this, "Awww look at them Kenpachi, I think we embarassed them." Kenpachi laughed, "Ichigo you look like a blushing bride! And You" he said pointing at Byakuya, "Are you sure youre the same guy that kicked my ass? Hahahaha." he was laughing histerically and Ichigo was scared that Kenpachi would die if he didnt breath soon.

The day went by smoothly from that point, no one else made fun of him for his obvious crush, and Byakuyas eyes where stuck in his head, those beautiful grey eyes, they didnt look as sad anymore and Ichigo had hoped he had something to do with it.

Byakuya was sitting outside when the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Ichigo saw him and ran up to the older boy and wrapped his arms around him. Bayakuya smiled at him then they started walking, they walked in silence for awile, it wasnt an uncomforatable one so neither of them felt the need to say anything. When they got closer to Byakuyas house Ichigo felt his curisoity get the better of him. "So what did you want to show me?" he asked, Byakuya smirked, "Its a suprise, but I really hope you like it. It took me forever to finish." he said, Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, "Well if you made it im sure theres no way I could not like it." blushing as he finished, the older boy smiled at him and they kept walking.

They walked into Byakuyas house and Ichigo was stunned, there was so much beautiful art work, and statues and other expensive things Ichigo didnt even know what to call, he stoped when he came to a painting of a black haired girl, no older then fourteen. Byakuya stood next to him, "That is my sister, its the only painting ive done my grandfather wished to hang, he sold the rest." he said. Ichigo was silent, staring at the painting, "You mean you did this? I expected you to be good but oh my god Byakuya, this is amazing!" his eyes lit and Byakuya wasnt sure if he had done the painting in his room justice, compared to this no painter could do this boy justice.

They finally got to his room and Byakuya sat on the futon he used as a bed. And motioned to the painting by the window, Ichigos mouth dropped and is eyes widened. The painting was of him, like he was some kind of general. Ichigos eyes started to tear up and Byakuya stood up, "Dont you like it?" Ichigo looked over at the man, and smiled tears slowly falling from his eyes, "Its beautiful." he whisperd as if talking any louder would destory everything. Byakuya walked over to him and Ichigo latched on to him, face burried deep in his chest and the boy sobbed, no one had ever done something so sweet for him and suddenly every feeling he had been having about the raven haired man that held him came out in his tears.

After he had gotten it out of his system he looked up, "Thank you. No one has ever done anything like that for me" he whispered. Byakuya smiled at the orange haired boy in his arms, he cupped his cheek and Ichigo leaned into his hand. Byakuya lifted his hand up and they where looking each other in the eyes, shivers ran down their spines and then they crushed their lips against each other, kissing each other with everything they had, battling for dominance Byakuya eventually won, he pushed Ichigo up against a wall and he heard a small moan escape the boys throat. When they finally broke the kiss Ichigo blushed and Byakuya smiled, he smiled like Ichigo was the reason for every good thing to ever happen. It was then he realized for Byakuya he was the only good thing. He kissed the older boy again and again, but Byakuya always maintained dminance.

They laid on the futon Byakuya used as a bed, Ichigo had told his dad he was spending the night at a friends house, he knew he would have to tell his dad Byakuya was more then just a friend one day and he would proably freak out but now was not the time. They laid there Ichigos' back up against Byakuyas' chest, they didnt want to move to fast but Ichigo didnt want to leave and Byakuya didnt want him to. So they just laid there basking in each others presence. Ichigo inhaled the smell of cherry blossoms, it was such a disticnt smell he had come to love it. Byakuya was fast asleep and Ichigo was tracing little designs on his forarm that had been wrapped around him, and slowly sleep began to set in so he turned aroud burried his face in the other mans chest and fell into the most deep and peaceful sleep he ever had.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This fic has turned out to be way more popular then I imagined it would be. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read the chapters to come. As I said feedback is always welcome. thanks again for reading and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading guys, This story has become my most read fic in just a few days. Just wanted to say thanks, and any feed back is welcome.**

* * *

The Raven

chapter 5

Byakuya awoke first to find the younger boys face burried deep in his chest. He laid there for what seemed like forever perfectly content to just lie there with him. Ichigo woke up and looked into the grey eyes of the man that had held him through the night and smiled, those warm chocolate brown eyes looked up at him and Byakuyas heart began to melt. He pulled the boy as close as he could and kissed him. After they finished Ichigo looked up at him and his face was bright red, Byakuya smilled and cupped the boys face, "sleep well?" he asked the orange haired boy. Ichigo curled up in his arms. "better then I ever have before." he said snuggling into Byakuyas chest.

It was Saturday so they didnt have to worry about school or they got up and went down to the dinning room, the maids prepared breakfast for them. Byakuya as hard as he tried could not take his eyes off of the orange haired boy next to him. The maids where all talking in the kitchen about the orange haired boy that young master had so obviously become infatuated with. Giggling in the kitchen like a bunch of tennagers, and Byakuya and Ichigo sat at the table making small talk.

One of the older maids came into the room to greet the young master and his friend when she stopped. She saw the young masters smile, that was something none of them had seen since he was very young. She saw that this young orange haired boy was the cause, and she couldnt help but smile herself. "Good morning young master. Who is your friend?" Byakuyas eyes lit up, like he was introducing the sun. "This is Ichigo." Byakuya said with a broad smile on his face. Which is another sight none of the maid have seen. "Well young man, I have never seen the young master this happy in all my time here, and I can tell that you are the reason behind it. I hope you two have a good day. Take care young master." and she was off.

Ichigo was blushing looking down at his plate, and Byakuya was doing the same. Then finaly the food came, pancakes and waffles filled with all different kinds of fruits and fillings. Ichigo was stunned once again, the food looked so good he didnt know what to try first.

After they ate they went for a walk, "What do you wanna do?" Ichigo asked, Byakuya looked at him with those deep grey pools and said "Im content to go where ever you take me." he said, which in turn made Ichigo blush again. They wondered through town until they came across a park. Ichigo sat down on a swing and Byakuya the one next to him. "So I was thinking, and I really wanted to ask you something." Ichigo finaly said. Byakuya had a feeling where this was going and he could feel his stomach flipping in circles.

"You may ask me anything you wish Ichigo." he finally said. Ichigo looked at the older boy. "Byakuya, would you..wouldyougooutwithme?" he said it so fast that Byakuya almost couldnt make it out. He stood up and pulled Ichigo up from his swing. He looked the boy straight in the eye. "Yes." it was simple and absolute, Ichigos face lit up and Byakuya pulled him into a kiss, one that lasted all but a few seconds but took what seemed like a lifetime to pass.

"Well what do we have here?" said a voice neither one of them reconized. "It looks like a couple of fags." said another voice, "Hahaha lets show'em what we do to queers around here." said a third. Byakuya tensed up, and they broke the kiss and looked at the group of people who had discovered them. The leader of the little group walked up to Byakuya, and looked him over, Byakuya did not want any trouble, he looked at the leader of the group and said, "Look we don't want any trouble, why don't we just leave and we can just both go our separate ways." The boy looked Byakuya up and down and a fire lit in his eyes. "You look like a bitch." he said matter-of-factly and threw a punch at him.

Byakuya caught the boys fist in his hand, in turn the boys eyes went wide, then he screamed when Byakuya squeezed his hand and Ichigo heard the snapping of the boys bones. The other two did not take that sitting down and rushed Byakuya who had let go of the leader, Byakuya spun around the first, struck the other one with an open palm to the face, breaking his nose, and then elbowed the first one in the rib. Ichigo had heard each individual bone break and couldnt help but flinch every time as the three boys were squirming on the ground, they had obviously learned not to fuck with people based solely on their sexual orientation.

Ichigo walked over to Byakuya, "Are you ok?" he asked, Byakuya looked back at him, "Im fine, dont worry about it." and the two set off, "Would you want to meet my family?" Ichigo finaly asked. Byakuya smiled, "Id love to." he responded.

When they got to Ichigos small house, Byakuya had braced himself for the worst possible outcome. When Ichigo opened the door though Isshin came flying through it and with a swift kick to the face Ichigo was on the ground, "That is why I do this my son, You must always have your guard up." Byakuya picked the boy on the porch up and carried him into what he believed to be the living room and laid him on the couch.

Isshin came into the room to find Ichigo laying on the couch only semi consious and Byakuya sitting down on the same couch, but heres where it got interesting for Isshin, Ichigos head was laying in the raven haired boys lap, and the raven haired boy was running his fingers through his hair. He realized this may not have been the best time to kick Ichigo in the face, he felt bad but Ichigo would get over it.

Ichigo woke up to find Byakuya running his fingers through his hair looking up at him, his head was obviously in the boy lap. Ichigo jumped up, "What the hell was that for old man!" he yelled at Isshin who was sitting at the table drinking a glass of coffe. "I believe we need to have a talk Ichigo, I see the way that black haired boy looks at you, and the way he comforted you while you where unconsious. Is there something going on between the two of you I should know about?"

Ichigo got serious, "Yes. I wanted to I wanted to introduce him under better circumstances but I guess this is as good a time as any, Karin and Yuzu where in the kitchen as well now, he pointed to Byakuya, "This is my boyfriend, Byakuya Kuchiki." he said it and it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest, his family knew now and there wouldnt have to be anymore hiding it.

Yuzu and Karins mouth hit the floor, Isshin on the other hand took it incredibly well, "I hope you can come to me in the future and talk to me about things, I could tell that you were hiding something. You are my son Ichigo and I will always love you." Ichigo had tears in his eyes, Isshin pulled him into a hug and he cried into his shirt.

Through this entire ordeal Byakuya stood awkwardly by unsure of what to do with himself. He didnt know how a family worked because he never had one. Karin took him into the living room and sat next to him, "You seem pretty nice, you dont talk a lot but I can see why Ichigo likes you." she said after awhile. He looked back at her, "How so?" she beemed up at him, "Well you know how to behave yourself which is something none of the Kurosakis are good at also I can see the way you look at him. We can all see he is important to you. You want to take of him as much as he wants to take care of you." she said. This girl was very perceptive, Byakuya thought about everything that had happened and he was pretty sure he liked this.

Ichigo sat on the other side of Byakuya and leaned his head on his shoulder. Byakuya wrapped his arm around the younger boy and pulled him close. "my family seems to like you." he said to the raven haired boy. Byakuya looked down at him, "Now I really hope my uncle can accept you. It matters not if he does or does not, I am not going anywhere." he said to his lover.


	6. Chapter 6

The Raven

chapter 6

Byakuya sat on his bed thinking about how to go about this entire situation. He didnt know how he was going to tell his grandfather, but he was not going to lose the one thing to bring him any happiness. If that meant losing his last name it did not matter to him, that was something he would gladly give up for Ichigo. He walked down stairs to find his grandfather sitting on the couch, steeling himself he opened his mouth but it was his grandfather who spoke first.

"So the servants tell me you had someone in the house while I was gone, and that you were quite smitten with him." his grandfather said without looking at him. Byakuya was determined to come out to his grandfather about being gay.

"Yes, his name is Ichigo." he finally said looking his grandfather in the eye. His grandfather chuckled.

"Well thats all fine and dandy to have a little high school crush now, but you know you will marry whoever I tell you to when the time comes. There wont be any arguments." Ginrei Kuchiki said in absolution. The way he said it made it seem futile to even attempt to say anything. But Byakuya was not going to sit back and let this be taken from him. Ichigo was the only person who loved him for who he was. He couldn't leave him even if he wanted to. He could not marry anyone other than him.

"No, that is not the way this is going to work, Grandfather." Byakuya spat. A look of suprise on the older mans face, "I may not know what love is, but the way I feel about this boy can not be ignored, and if you have a problem with that I suggest you disown me now. Oh! Wait, I forgot you cant. I am the future of this family. They company would die with you if I didnt take over." Byakuya finished, "I will not let you come between me and the only thing ive ever wanted for myself."

Ginrei stood up abruptly, "You do not talk to me like that boy!" he yelled at Byakuya and attempted to strike him down, but the old man no longer had the strength or the speed to hit him.

"You and I are as different as the Earth and the Heavens grandfather, You could not land a single blow against me." Byakuya said, "But if you wish to fight all you must do is issue a challenge. I know the rules of the Kuchiki clan, you forced them into my head since I was a child." He finished.

Ginrei had a look of anger on his face, "Leave my house now boy. You do not deserve to live here. We have done everything for you and you spit it back in our face like it is nothing. This family gives your life purpose." Byakuya turned his back on his grandfather.

"I never wished to live here anyway, you pathetic old man. You will die helpless and alone and I will not be here when that time comes." Byakuya said as he walked out of the door.

It was very late when the Kurosaki family heard a knock at the door, "Who the hell is it?" yelled Isshin annoyed that anyone would knock at this time of night, when he opened the door to see Byakuya he was some what surprised.

"I am sorry to bother you at this time of night, but I do not have anywhere to go. My grandfather kicked me out and It to cold to sleep out side." Byakuya said, Isshin looked at the boy and welcomed into his home with open arms.

"Ichigo youre boyfriend is here!" he yelled, and he heard Karin and Yuzu giggling and Ichigo running down the stairs. He pushed Isshin into the giant poster of Masaki, and grabbed Byakuyas hand and pulled him up into his room. All without saying a word.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked when they got back to his room, wrapping his arms around Byakuyas neck pulling him into a hug, Byakuya wrapped his arms around Ichigos waist and leaned his head on Ichigos shoulder.

"He kicked me out." Byakuya said, "He told me I no longer have a place among the Kuchiki." Ichigo was almost horrified, he hugged the older boy tighter. As long as he was here he couldnt be hurt.

"Well you are home now." Ichigo said looking up into Byakuyas gun metal grey eyes. "Nothing can hurt you here. I wont let it." the orange haired boy said. Byakuya smiled at him, it was a comforting thought. Ichigo held on to him tightly, as if loosening his grip would cause Byakuya to float away. "I cant lose you to." Ichigo whispered a single tear falling down his cheek.

Byakuya put his hand under the boys chin and lifted his face up so they where looking each other in the eye. "You are not ever going to lose me." Byakuya said. He leaned in closer and kissed him, outside of the door they heard giggling and both of their faces turned bright red.

"YUZU! KARIN!" Ichigo yelled running to the and yanking it open "What are you doing?" he yelled at the two girls outside the door.

"But Ichigo! You two are just sooo cute together." Yuzu said, Karin nodded in agreement. Ichigos face turned an even brighter shade of red. Isshin walked in to see what all the yelling was about. Byakuya sat on Ichigos bed, and when he saw Isshin he stood up and walked over to the man.

"Would it be ok if I stayed here for awhile? I dont really have anywhere else to go. Ill find a job and pay rent if necessary." Byakuya said to the man. Isshin looked like he was thinking it over.

"Of course, I cant just kick out my sons boyfriend when he has no where to go." Isshin said, Ichigos face lit up and he ran and threw his arms around Byakuyas neck resting his chin on the raven haired boys shoulder.

"This is going to be amazing." Ichigo said. Byakuya looked at him and gave him one of those smiles that Ichigo knew were only for him.

"You can say that again." Byakuya said and planted a kiss on his lovers cheek. Yuzu and Karin squealed and Isshin walked out of the room as if he saw nothing.

FIVE YEARS LATER...

Byakuya walked down the street wearing a black long sleeved button up shirt and matching black slacks. His long black hair cut much shorter now only at shoulder length. He had gotten a job as a bartender at a local bar and Ichigo worked in his fathers clinic. They had saved up enough money and bought their own apartment. It was small but neither of them cared as long as they where together. Byakuyas phone rang and he quickly answered.

"So are you almost home? I just got here and I really miss you." pined Ichigo over the phone. Byakuya smiled even though he had talked to him just this morning it felt like forever since he heard the sweet voice of his lover.

"I am on my way home now love. Ill be there very soon." Byakuya responded. He heard a squeal on the other end of the phone.

"I cant wait to seee you again." the man whined. "I know its only been a few hours but I still dont like not being able to see you all day." he finished. Byakuya knew exactly what he ment.

"I know I cant wait either. I love you Ichigo. Ill see you in a few minutes." Byakuya said. Ichigos face fluched red and he was glad he was on the phone, it had been five years and he still blushed every time his lover confessed his love.

"I love you too bya." he said happily. He was the only one who could get away with calling Byakuya that and the other man knew it. They said their good byes and hung up the phone. Then Ichigo heard a knocking on the door and when he opened it his face lit up.

"So did you miss me." Byakuya said as he crashed his lips into Ichigos right in the middle of the hallway.


End file.
